Danny Phantom Meets The Incredibles
by NeoMark
Summary: Set after Phantom Planet and Incredibles 2. After dealing with a mysterious villain who has hurt him in the worst way, Danny takes a job in Metroville. There, he meets a family of heroes. Now, the Incredibles, including Violet, grow close with him as this villain makes a move that risks the fate of the world.
1. World of Supers

_**Danny Phantom Meets the Incredibles**_

**World of Supers**

It was the week after the Disasteroid incident. Things were amazing for Danny Fenton, who was revealed to be the hero Danny Phantom.

His parents were accepting of their son and his powers. They were proud of him and his accomplishments as a superhero. In fact, him using his powers and their equipment to fight ghosts, people have been buying a lot of their equipment far more than people used to.

There were some negative setbacks though. His freedom was harshly limited. He couldn't even get out to find something to eat without people trying to take photos of him. At school, the girl with braces broke into the boys' locker room and she shouted "I LOVE YOU!" when he thought he was alone. While she wasn't a threat, the fact that she caught him by surprise got him unsettled.

He thought going to Tucker for help, thanks to his mayoral status, would end it. He found Tucker was impeached from being mayor the day after his statue was revealed. It turns out he was only given the job due to being Danny's best friend.

Although, Tucker tried to demolish a lot of historical sites for more advanced tech and insisted on miniskirt Fridays from now on for all unmarried girls between 13 and 29. Danny knew he'd get in hot water for attempting such a thing.

However, the one thing he can rely on is his relationship with Sam. After they finally admitted their interest in each other, they started dating. Their first official date was dinner and a movie. They had fun and figured things would just get better.

That's when he called her.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Hey Sam." Danny said. "Was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow night?"

"Oh, sure!" Sam said, he could tell she sounded happy. "We can go to my Goth poetry slam!"

Danny's smile faltered.

"Actually… I was hoping we could check out this live presentation of the shuttle launch…"

He could hear Sam groan in the background. He figured she lowered the phone in hopes he can't hear her.

"Come on, Danny. Almost everyone is going to watch it. My poetry slam is going to have something different, something unique."

Danny flinched at thought of the last time he went to one of those.

It was… boring.

So much of it was about disparity and loneliness. He went through with it so Sam could be happy.

However, when he said he wanted to check out this excellent astronaut simulator as it was having a one-day showing at the mall, Sam was against the idea. She had no interest and would rather go to a movie she already bought tickets for without even asking him what he wanted to do.

Even when it came to food, Sam insisted Danny eat more tofu for her. He found it dull, but sat through it for her.

"Come on, Sam. I really wanted to see it."

Sam groaned. "Fine… I'll go myself. You'll make it up to me later."

She hung up, leaving Danny alone and looking at the phone.

_That's like the 3rd time this week she's turned down my idea to do something I like. We've done mostly stuff she likes…_

That's when he knocked on the door. Danny heard his parents answer it and then he heard a scream. This got his attention and he flew downstairs after turning into Danny Phantom.

"What's going on?!" Danny shouted.

There, he saw a man standing in between his unconscious parents. A man who appeared to be in his 50's with grey hair and big ears, with an equally big nose. He didn't look very threatening, nor did he feel threatened to see this boy, especially with what he said next.

"Danny Phantom?" He asked.

"Uh… yeah. Obviously, and you are?"

"My name is Rick Dicker… and we need your help."

* * *

In Metroville, it's a city that feels like it's always the 60's or 70's. It was protected by a family of Supers. They were known as The Incredibles. Led by Mr. Incredible, along with his wife, Elastigirl, aka Mrs. Incredible. They had two kids with them, though a baby with a domino mask could sometimes be seen. The smallest referred to himself as The Dash while he called his sister Little Miss Disappear. This annoyed the girl whose real name is Violet.

She managed to get out of seeing a movie with her crush, Tony Woodward. Despite that a robbery sidetracked her, Violet was able to get back in time before previews ended. She was more than happy, as it means things were going to go exactly as she hoped. She was hoping she and Tony could grow closer.

That's when he returned.

A large drilling machine came out and made its way through the streets.

Violet knew who this was.

"The Underminer…"

She was about to say something, when Tony spoke up.

"Violet, come on!"

He took her hand and dragged her as they, and many other civilians, were running for their lives. Violet tried to speak up, she'd be happier Tony was holding her hand if it weren't for the fact that she could use her powers to save the day.

"Tony!" She called out.

"Come on!" He shouted. As they ran, her family's car, the Incredibile, came passing them. "See? The Incredibles got this!"

Violet saw her family heading in to stop the villain, but she couldn't do anything about it.

That's when the Underminer's large vehicle started shooting missiles from the top. Missiles aimed directly at the Incredibile.

The car did manage to swerve out of the way of each explosive, but one did not hit the ground. Instead, it reach near the two teens.

Violet saw this and panicked.

"TONY!"

Violet was about to use her powers to save them, creating a forcefield for protection, but Tony pushed her out of the way.

BOOM!

The explosion of the missile knocks him into the wall, breaking his leg.

"UGH!"

"TONY!"

Violet ran to him and tried to help him up.

"Are you okay?!"

Tony grunted as he let go and clutched his right leg.

"I think it's broken."

Violet began to panic as she helped him get back up.

"Ambulance! We need an ambulance!"

Violet carried Tony as far away as she could as her family got out of the car and tried to do battle. She wanted to join and help them, but she had to get Tony to safety.

Once she saw a police car, she made it there.

"Here! My date needs medical help! Can you call an ambulance?!"

The officer helped the boy she carried to the seat in the back of his car.

"I can get someone here soon!" The officer said.

"Okay.."

Violet was about to run back.

"Where are you going?!" The officer called out to her.

"Violet?!" Tony called out as well.

"I… saw my family back there! I gotta find them!"

That's not a lie, I did say my family… I just didn't say they're the Supers fighting the Underminer.

The officer was unable to chase after her as he had to get the ambulance, all the while other people were running in fear.

Violet tried to reach the car and change into her spare costume in it, all the while concern for Tony was in her head.

* * *

Danny was in a limousine, with this Dicker guy and other agents. He agreed to go with them and help them if they promise to leave him and his family, who they knocked out with gas, alone.

"What do you need help with, exactly?" Danny asked Dicker.

"His name is Xerek, and we think you're perfect for the job." He answered. "Your powers make you the ideal person to sneak in and uncover his plot."

"Is he a supervillain?" Danny asked.

"Well, why else would we ask a superhero to help us?" Dicker pointed out.

"So, what's his plan?" Danny asked.

"We aren't sure yet, but that's part of the reason we're recruiting you, to find out what it is."

Danny smiled and shrugged. "How tough could this be?"

"Don't get cocky, son." Dicker warned him. "We don't know what his powers are."

"Come on, Mr. D. I can walk through walls, disappear and fly! Unless this Xerek guy can alter reality of something with the snap of his finger…" Danny snaps his fingers to demonstrate. "… I don't think I'll have a problem."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a laboratory somewhere, an old man watches the limousine that Danny is in arriving at the docks.

This old man had an evil smile on his face.

"Compared to Helen… this young man shouldn't be too much of a problem."

* * *

The limousine arrives outside the docks, where a large ship is in port.

"That's the ship he's in." Dicker explained. "Your job is to find out what he's up to."

Danny gets out and transforms, giving an overconfident smile.

"I need someone to take my frustrations with limited freedom out on. This'll be easy."

Danny felt confident this would work. He's saved the world from the Disasteroid, and has spent this week the most liked and respected person on the planet. He was sure whoever this Xerek dude was, he was sure he was less trouble than Vlad Plasmius.

_This dude doesn't seem to be a ghost. I'll take him down and see the shuttle launch tomorrow. I can make it up to Sam and hang out with her later._

He smiled at this plan of his, figuring this would be an easy job to do. He morphed and flew to the ship.

Danny would come to regret this by days to come…

* * *

**My newest story. Wanted to get a head start.**

**I like to add at least one new story every month.**

**I'd like to thank Flower Princess11 for suggesting how to handle the part involving Danny's relationship with Sam.**

**It took me a while to figure out how to progress with this story and I decided to look into the Boom Studios comics that were deemed non-canon after Incredibles 2. Xerek was the Big Bad of that story and he's going to be the villain here too.**

**We're going to have a time skip here. The next chapter takes place 2 months later and we'll learn what happened in those 2 months in later chapters through flashbacks.**


	2. 2 Months Later

_**2 Months Later**_

2 months ago, Amity Park was one of many cities that celebrated its home hero of Danny Phantom after he saved the world from the Disasteroid. However, things were not as they seemed.

After 2 months, statues of Danny Phantom were being taken down. The world hadn't forgotten, though Danny himself asked through some contacts thanks to Dicker to take them down. It's because he didn't feel like he deserved them.

He doesn't feel like he deserves much recognition since what happened the last time he faced Xerek.

As he walked down the hallways to class, a familiar figure got in his way.

"Where ya goin, Fenton?" Dash said with his usual sneer.

"Does it really matter, Dash?" Danny asked, having no real concern for his well being right now. "You're just gonna stuff me in a locker. So, just get it over with."

Dash looked a bit weirded out, but shrugged.

"Whatever…"

Dash opened his locker and stuffed Danny into it.

Once Dash walked away, Sam and Tucker walked over to the locker. Using her skills, Sam opened the locker and get him out.

"You okay, dude?" Tucker asked. Danny just gave Tucker a brief "are you kidding?" glare. "Sorry, standard question."

"Danny… I can't believe you're still letting him do that to you." Sam stated.

"He doesn't even remember… nobody but you guys and my family remember…" Danny reminded her. "I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"Dude…" Tucker said, whispering to make sure nobody heard them. "Because of that, we lost a lot. Sponsorships, movie deals, even front row seats to-"

"I don't care…" Danny said with impatience. "None of that matters since-"

Danny stopped.

Both of those closest to him exchanged concerned looks before trying to cheer him up.

"Do you… wanna get some Nasty Burger afterschool?" Tucker asked.

"Not that hungry…" He said.

Sam put an arm around Danny, putting a smile on.

"So… maybe you and I can do something together? Tonight's the Goth Romance movie marathon."

Danny sighed.

"I… appreciate you guys wanting to help me… but it's no good." He stated. He started walking to class. "Let's just get the day over with."

Both Sam and Tucker looked unsure about what to do with how to help him.

* * *

"Violet? Sweetie?"

Helen Parr knocked on the door of her daughter's bedroom.

"I'm not hungry." Violet called out.

Earlier, her parents chose to call in sick for their daughter. She hasn't exactly been in the best of moods. Not since what happened the week after what happened… 2 months prior.

* * *

**Last Week**

"I'm sorry, Tony…"

Violet saw what became of the boy she has had feelings for.

The incident got his leg in a cast, one added for the past few days. Now here they are, in school, in the hallways, with him in crutches.

"It's not your fault…" Tony muttered. "No one is to blame except that miner guy."

"So… how long will it last?" Violet asked, clutching her books tightly to her chest.

"Doctor says a month at best as long as I get rest." Tony responded.

Violet let out a breath, relieved.

_At least that's the worst of it._

"But I'll be gone before then…"

Violet's eyes widened.

"What?"

"After that giant robot attack, the Underminer's earlier attack, that Screenslaver thing and now this, my parents decided they want to send me to a private school out of town."

Violet looked shocked to hear this.

"Where, exactly?" She asked.

"Somewhere on the other side of the country. They just really don't want me near town for a long time." Tony admitted.

Violet just had the shock of her life.

The boy she's crushed on for a long time, gotten a second chance to get to know him, is leaving town soon.

She ran off, trying to fight off the tears, not caring who saw her.

* * *

**Present**

"You can't stay in there forever…" Helen told her daughter through her door.

At this moment, her husband and Violet's father, Bob Parr, finally returned home and saw that their daughter was still in her room. He walked towards his wife.

"She's still in there?" He whispered his question.

"Afraid so." Helen said.

Bob sighed. He cares for his daughter and feels for her, but it's been too long.

"Violet! I know you're upset, but you haven't been to school in over a week!"

"I don't care!" Violet shouted. "It's my fault what happened to Tony! I should've known better than to try and have a life!" Her words indicated she was ready to cry.

Both Bob and Helen glanced to each other, fearing for their daughter's wellbeing.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Then, a brief gust of air went past them. It was their son's super speed they felt. He answered, as indicated by the phone not ringing anymore.

"Mom! Dad!" Their son called out. "Your friend Rick is on the phone!"

Bob shook his head and groaned as he went into the living room and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bob… I'm calling because this upcoming summer is going to involve you guys working with someone."

Bob rose and eyebrow, despite that Rick couldn't see it.

"Who is this someone?"

"Let's say he's young but full of potential…"

* * *

The day was over. Danny returned to Fenton Works.

Once he went through the door, he came into sight of his parents. They were watching television and noticed their son's arrival. They both got up.

"Hey… son." Jack said, trying to sound welcoming.

"Did you… have a good time today?" Maddie asked with the same tone.

"Sure…" Danny said, sounding down.

Both of his parents glanced to each other, both knowing he's clearly still not healing.

"Do you want to talk?" Maddie asked, concern now being clear on her face.

"Kind of… but…" Danny didn't finish. "I'd… rather not."

Both of them looked concerned, but accepted their son's condition.

However, as Danny was going to the stairs, the television showed a news report.

"Today marks 2 months to this date since the Disasteroid incident." Tiffany Snow said. "All thanks to Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom, wherever or whoever you are, we thank you."

Both the elder Fentons of the household looked to their son. His back was turned, so they can't see his expression. Before either of them could speak up, Danny just went up the stairs.

Once he made it up, he shut his door and just sat at his bed. Once there, he covered his face and looked ready to break down in tears.

He looked to his dresser on his left and opened it. What he saw made him more saddened and he closed the dresser.

_It hurts to even think about… what could've been._

Suddenly, Danny's cellphone went off ad he answered.

"Hello?"

"Kid."

Danny sighed.

"What is it Dicker?"

"It's almost summer. It's time you did us a favor for what we did for you…"

Danny took a breath.

"Fine… what do you need me to do?"

"You're going to be meeting a few people in a city called Metroville."

"Metroville? Isn't that a city in the East?"

"We have reason to believe some of Xerek's allies are in Metroville."

That name put a look of shock on Danny's face.

_He still has a few people doing his dirty work?!_

"But… he's dead, right?"

"So far it looks like it." Dicker said. "We'll be needing you to come in June after your last day in school."

Danny took a breath.

_Just get rid of what's left of Xerek and that's it._

"I'll do it."

* * *

Somewhere outside of Metroville is a mansion, where a woman in a very odd-looking getup is knocking on the door to the master bedroom.

"Sir? It's Mezmerella. I've sent Bomb Voyage your message. So far, it looks like our informant says everyone, even the government, think you're dead."

"Nicely done, my dear…" Xerek's voice called out to his henchwoman.

* * *

**What happened 2 months ago? ****We'll find out.**

**We're going to learn why so many don't remember Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom.**

**So, since this was after the last episode, and the sequel, that means I got freedom to do what I want.**

**Care to theorize what comes next?**


	3. Visiting Metroville

_**Visiting Metroville**_

It was finally Summer. Most teens would be out for a trip or hanging at the mall. They'd be on the beach, going to the mountains, or even hiking.

Danny Fenton was not one of those teens.

He had made plans before the battle with Xerek for the Summer with someone… but thanks to Xerek, that didn't happen.

Sam hated that Danny was technically a Government employee at the age of 15, while Tucker thought it was cool. Danny didn't care either way, he was just fulfilling a promise.

His parents gave him some money and packed some water along the way.

That's when they both hugged him.

"Do some good, son." Jack said.

"Come back soon and safe, Danny." Maddie said.

"Sure thing…" Danny said with a small smile, hugging them back.

Once they parted, it was his sister's turn to hug.

"Don't be gone too long, little brother."

"Sure thing, Jazz. It's just a few days, anyway."

Once they parted, Danny headed for the door.

He told his best friend and girlfriend what he was up to ahead of time. He expected both, but only one.

"What up, D?"

Danny was a bit hurt Sam didn't come, but accepted it.

"Hey Tucker."

Both of them bumped fists.

"So… Metroville, huh?" Tucker asked to be sure.

"Yep. Sure you don't wanna come?"

"Nah… it's your job, or mission or whatever. Besides…" He gave a disgusted expression. "That place is so out of touch with modern tech. It's like it's always in the 60's."

Danny did laugh a little.

"Well…" He looked around and saw nobody, so he figured it was safe. "I better go." He transformed. "If anything serious does happen, let me know."

"Got it."

Tucker gave him a thumb's up before Danny nodded and flew into the air.

Neither of them saw someone was watching from a few houses down. It was Sam, looking annoyed Danny is helping some Government lapdog, but still hopeful he comes home.

* * *

It was 50 minutes later, Danny was almost in Metroville when he felt his stomach rumble. Seeing safe spot to land at a rest stop, Danny flew into the bathroom and, once he saw nobody there, transformed to human form.

Peaking around, he saw a vending machine. Shrugging, he decided to grab something, which was a chocolate bar.

As he sat down and chewed, he thought back.

The night where his troubles began.

* * *

_Danny phased into the ship, looking around. Since nobody was present, he only scoffed._

_"This won't be hard."_

_He then made his way through the interior before he heard footsteps. Turning invisible, he saw a few men in black, very old-looking villain jumpsuits. They had helmets with red visors that covered their mouths._

_"We have reports someone was seen heading into the ship." One of the men said._

_"So, has anyone see him or her enter?" Another asked._

_All of them gave responses, all negative._

_"Keep searching." The first one spoke._

_As they kept going, Danny chuckled._

_"Oh man, this is too easy."_

_He then heard something down the halls._

_"Xerek! Sir!"_

_This got his attention._

_"Xerek?" He whispered to himself. "Okay, let's see what he's up to."_

_Danny flew down the halls before reaching the captain's deck._

_Invisible, he watched as the men in suits saw someone enter and salute._

_It was an old man in a business suit. He had a chin curtain beard and platinum white hair. He had a smile on his face, a very smug smile. He appeared to be in his late 60's._

_'I'm guessing this is the guy Rick wants me to observe.'_

_"Everyone…" Xerek said. "Have we found what we're looking for?"_

_"Yes sir." One henchman said. "We found it and put it in the vault."_

_"Nicely done." _

_Danny smiled._

_'Okay… let's find that vault.'_

_Danny left the room, still invisible. He was sure he'd just find what this man stole and that would be the end of it_

* * *

He was halfway done as his flashback to that night was going through his mind.

He felt pretty down.

_If I only knew then what I knew now, I'd have taken him out right then and there._

Once he finished his candy bar, Danny got up.

"Better get going…"

* * *

"So… this is Metroville, huh?" Danny asked himself. "Really does look like it's from the 60's."

It looked very much New York, especially the park in the center of the city.

Danny had been on foot for a while, in human form.

"Now… I just gotta wait for these people Agent D wants me to meet with."

That's when the explosion happened.

A bank had exploded in the back. Thankfully, nobody was hurt, but Danny knew a robbery when saw it. Though he fights mostly ghosts, he can't shy away from people in need of help.

So, he ran in that direction, going past the people running for their lives, and saw someone stepping out from the destroyed building.

_Is that a… mime?_

It was a mime, one with a potbelly, a long nose, and a beret.

He was carrying a sack full of money when the sounds of sirens became louder. It was a squad of police cars. One of them had a man step out, with a megaphone in his hand.

"Bomb Voyage! Put the money back and surrender! We promise we will not use any force against you!"

The mime only scoffed.

"Ne me fais pas rire, policier!" Bomb Voyage went in his French voice.

He threw a bomb at the police, causing the men to panic and leave their cars. In second, the bomb exploded, damaging several of their cars.

Danny smiled and clenched his fists.

"Well… I got time to kill before I meet these guys."

* * *

The Parr family were driving from the home given to them by Winston Deavors, on their way to meet this new house guest Dicker told them about. Someone they had to work with to determine his skill and potential as a Super they can work with.

Bob and Helen were both talking about this person in the front.

"So, anything on this new Super?" Bob asked.

"All we know is that it's a male and he's someone… unique, even to people like us." Helen answered.

"Do we know if he's cool?" Their son, Dash, asked from the right back seat.

"We don't even know his name, Dash." Helen answered. That's when she noticed someone behind the seat of the driver, her husband, looking blankly out the window. "Violet, you okay?"

Their oldest child, their daughter, turned 14. Her birthday was small, because she was still feeling guilty over what happened to Tony.

Both Bob and Helen were looking to each other, saddened at their daughter's depressed state.

"You know… you didn't have to come if you don't want to." Bob said.

"It's okay…" Violet spoke quietly. "I don't mind coming along. I mean… it's Summer. I should be out of the house more often, after all." She spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Neither of her parents were fooled. Even as Helen was looking to see their youngest child in the middle, she took a moment to see her daughter still looking out, not feeling well at all.

Then the radio, which was playing jazz music, became a news report.

"We interrupt this broadcast for a special report. Just several moments ago, the long missing villain Bomb Voyage attacked the Metroville First Bank. After tossing a bomb that destroyed several police cruisers, he disappeared. Be on guard!"

Turning the radio off, Bob pressed a button.

"Guess our new friend will have to wait."

The car then transformed. It became Bob's iconic vehicle, the Incredibile. As it sped up, all of the family wore their domino masks. They were getting ready.

"Bomb Voyage…" Violet spoke up, finally sounding less depressed. "Isn't he that bad guy you never caught because of the act?"

"Yep." Bob, now using his suit's mechanisms to get his suit on. He had a smile once he was sitting up. "Now I can finally nab him…"

* * *

Once he threw his bomb, Bomb Voyage using a grappling hook to go up a building. Looking down, he smugly scoffed at the chaos he's made and carried his bag over his shoulder as he walked on the building's edge.

"Sorry, but I think the bank has a limit you can withdraw…"

The voice caught his attention and Bomb Voyage looked around, seeing nobody talking to him.

"Un fantôme?!" He asked aloud.

"Up here, Pepe le Pew."

Bomb Voyage looked up. He saw someone descending slowly and landing front of him. The evil mime blinked a few times before shaking his head. It was a teenage boy with silver hair and a black and white jumpsuit.

"Qui êtes-vous dans le monde?" Bomb Voyage asked. He noticed by Danny's reaction was baffled, meaning he didn't know what he said. The mime groaned. "Who are you?" He spoke with his thick French accent.

Danny smiled.

I guess that's one advantage of the world not remembering who I am anymore.

"I'm Danny Phantom… and I'm apprehending you today."

Bomb Voyage scoffed.

"Stupide adolescent flottant!"

Bomb Voyage dropped a bomb and made a run for it in the opposite direction.

Danny picked up the cartoonish explosive.

"I can go intangible… but there might be people in this building… so…"

Danny flew up and then threw the bomb into the air. He fired a beam from his trigger finger to help push it further up.

It exploded, but it was thankfully far enough to do no damage.

Danny let out a breath in relief.

"Okay…" He looked down and saw Bomb Voyage using his grappling gun to make an escape onto another building. Danny shook his head with a smirk. "Even miles away, my work's not done."

Danny flew in the direction of the explosive mime.

Bomb Voyage ran as fast as he could, laughing.

"Petite sotte!"

"I might take French class, but I do know a few words in Spanish!" Danny's words made him looked to his left. "No vayas." Danny said in a tone that wouldn't fool actual Spanish speakers. "So stop!"

The ghost boy's playful tone got on Bomb Voyage's nerves. So the mime stopped and began throwing bombs at Danny.

"Adieu!" Went Bomb Voyage.

Chuckling, Danny used his ghost rays to send the bombs flying up, where they explode harmlessly.

"Come on, give me something of a challenge." Danny laughed.

Grumbling, Bomb Voyage pulled out one more bomb. This one was bigger and had a digital timer that was set to 30 seconds once he dropped it.

Danny's smile went away.

"Okay… that one looks bigger and I'm assuming it'd be a bigger explosion." Danny flew towards the bomb and lifted it up. "I'm gonna have to go higher."

Not even bothering with Bomb Voyage, Danny flew as fast as he could towards the skies. Once he saw the timer reach 5 seconds, he threw the bomb over the clouds after making sure there was not even a bird around. He created a shield to brace himself as the explosion occurred. It was definitely bigger and louder than what he expected.

Once it was gone, he sighed.

"Okay…" He looked downward and got serious. "Now for baguette breath!"

Danny flew back down, looking around. He was surveying to see if he can find Bomb Voyage. He found his target, making his way on a lower building. Angry at what he just pulled, Danny flew at full speed.

Bomb Voyage was sprinting, humming the French national anthem before a certain angry boy called out.

"Hey!"

He stopped and looked up to see Danny Phantom hovering to his left, unharmed.

"Impossible!" He said with his French accent and pronunciation.

"How's this for impossible?" Danny said, that last word mockingly imitating the French man's voice.

Danny shot a small wave of his cryokinetic power at Bomb Voyage's feet. It created ice that trapped the evil mime, which he finds himself unable to break free from.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?!" Bomb Voyage asked as he tried to get out.

"This should hold you until the cops show up."

Danny said as he floated, his arms crossed.

"Stop! Bomb Voyage!" Said a man's voice

This caused Danny to drop his arm cross and look to his left. He saw five people in red suits and black domino masks. One of them was a baby.

It took the Incredibles a moment to notice the young floating boy. They couldn't stop staring at him either.

Now our heroes have finally met.

* * *

**We're finally at the part where Danny and the Incredibles are in the same scene.**

**I decided Bomb Voyage would be the first villain Danny would meet. In the comics, he became a much more chubby villain, so we're going with that.**

**Here's what his words mean in English:**

**Ne me fais pas rire, policier - Do not make me laugh, policeman**

**Un fantôme - A ghost**

**Qui êtes-vous dans le monde - Who in the world are you**

**Stupide adolescent flottant - Stupid floating teenager**

**Petite sotte - Little fool**

**Adieu - Bye**

**Qu'est-ce que c'est - What is this**

**Now, it was hard to drop in what Xerek is up to without giving unsubtle hints about why Danny regrets facing him. That's something we'll get more of later.**


	4. Heroes Meet Heroes

_**Heroes meet Heroes**_

_Moments Ago_

The Parr family found a place to park the Incredibile, coming out in their suits. They were now the Incredibles.

They arrived at the bank Bomb Voyage had just robbed and saw the destruction he caused.

"Okay… he was here." Mr. Incredible said. "He can't have gone far."

Elasti-Girl, his wife, surveyed the area. She saw what looked like a mime on the rooftops to their right.

"Over there!" She pointed in his direction.

Her family saw him as well.

They saw the evil mime making his escape.

"Come on!" Mr. Incredible shouted as he ran in that direction. We'll go past him and head him off!"

Helen then handed her baby, Jack-Jack, to her daughter.

"Violet, watch your brother."

Before Violet could respond, her mother used her power to stretch away.

Dash used his super speed and hurried up with his parents.

Violet groaned and created a dome with her power, using it like a hamster ball to try and hurry up.

Once they saw Bomb Voyage not go to the next building, the Incredibles made their move. With Helen's power, she slingshot her husband towards that rooftop. Dash used his speed to go up the walls as Helen reached out for her daughter and youngest child. Violet lowered her shield and she took her mother's hand.

Helen carried her and Jack-Jack to the rooftop, where they all met up.

Bob saw the mime on the rooftop of the small building next to them.

"Stop! Bomb Voyage!"

That's when he, his wife, and middle child, saw someone else.

Violet, out of breath from running in the ball, put her youngest brother down.

"Why is… everyone… stopping?" She asked while still kneeling and out of breath.

Once she stood up, she saw what they were looking at. Her reaction was the same as the others, jaw dropped.

* * *

"Who are these guys?" Danny asked in a whisper.

He saw from right to left a large blonde man, a brunette woman, a small blonde boy, a baby, and a skinny raven girl. All of them wore red jumpsuits and domino masks.

_Are they… superheroes?_

It took him a moment, but he figured he should say something.

"Uh… hi?" He waved at them.

Mr. Incredible squinted at the floating boy.

"Who is this?"

"Maybe it's the new Super Rick told us about?" Elasti-Girl suggested.

"But he looks about Violet's age…" Bob pointed out.

"Whoa… I know who that is!" Dash pointed out. "That's Danny Phantom!"

Both his parents looked to him, surprised.

"That urban legend kid? He's real?" Helen asked.

As the rest of the Incredibles were talking amongst themselves, sans the infant Jack-Jack, only Violet remained silent.

She was still staring at this new face. She heard of Danny Phantom, but never actually saw a picture of him. But now, here he is.

She can see his face for the first time, and it made her eyes go wider and her mouth somehow drop further down.

If one were to look closer in her eyes, they might have seen a brief flash of a heart in each one as her pupils dilated a bit.

Figuring he should present himself, Danny flew to the rooftop and landed in front of the group.

"Uh… hi. I'm Danny Phantom. Someone named Rick Dicker sent me here for something."

Bob shook his head. "Wait, _you're_ the Super he was talking about? But… you're a kid!" He pointed out, incredulous to what was going on.

"I'm 15." Danny defended himself. "I've been at this for like a year."

As Danny and Mr. Incredible spoke with one another, Violet's reactions quickly changed. Her drooping mouth became a smile, her cheeks turning red and her hands went behind her back as her shoulders raised.

_This boy is… cute. And cool! He can fly!_

As Helen observed, she shook her head.

"Mom?" Dash asked. "Why is Dad upset?"

He noticed how his father seemed mad that Danny Phantom caught Bomb Voyage.

"Your father has been wanting to catch this joker for years… so someone else doing it no doubt gets under his skin."

"He was mine!" Mr. Incredible shouted. "I've been waiting years to nab him!"

Danny shrugged. "Dude, sorry but I caught up to him first."

As Mr. Incredible continued to argue with this boy, Elasti-Girl finally took notice of her daughter.

Namely how she was smiling warmly, and her eyes were wide as saucers.

"Violet?" She asked her daughter. "Vi?"

Dash now noticed how his sister was acting while he picked up his baby brother. He looked in the direction she was looking and snickered.

"Ooh! I think Vi's staring at Danny Phantom!"

"Dash!" Elasti-Girl scolded. "Don't pick on her!" She then stretched her arm out and waved her hand in front of Violet's face. "Sweetie, you okay?"

Violet made no response, she was still staring at Danny.

Her mother looked concerned.

_Is she… crushing on that boy?_

However, Bob and Danny were still talking.

"Now look, I'm not saying catching him was a bad thing, but he's mine!"

Danny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Fine!" He turned around to point at Bomb Voyage. "Take him."

However, Bomb Voyage has disappeared, having somehow escape the ice that trapped his feet.

Both Danny and Mr. Incredible only stared. Then the older superhero got angry.

"You let him go!"

"**_I_** let him go?! You're the one who got upset at me catching him!" Danny argued back.

However, before Bob could argue more, something grabbed his shoulder. It was his wife.

Danny looked surprised by that as her head came in to speak to her husband.

"Honey… let's be nice to the boy. He did do a good job and it was _your_ interference that let him go."

Bob was about to argue back but stopped when he realized his wife was right.

"Fine…" He said, sounding upset before taking a breath. He looked to Danny. "So… Danny Phantom, right? I'm Mr. Incredible and the woman who just stretched is my wife, Elasti-Girl."

Danny blinked a bit before recognition hit him.

"You're those two superheroes? I think my dad mentioned you once."

Jack, despite his ghost hunting obsession, was a huge fan of old school superheroes. He used to talk about how he hated how the government banned them.

"Exactly." Mrs. Incredible herself said, getting Danny's attention before she motioned to her children. "These are our daughter and two sons."

Danny walked over to the younger members and waved at them.

"Hey there."

Once he stopped, he now noticed Violet was staring wide-eyed.

"I'm Dash!" The younger boy said. "_The_ Dash!"

Danny smirked.

_Wow… another Dash. This one looks more mature at least._

"This is my younger brother." Dash said as he held up the baby.

Danny smiled and knelt to wave to the baby.

"Hey, little guy."

Jack-Jack waved happily at the teenage boy.

Violet finally realized Danny was so close to her and should say something.

So she did.

"I'M VIOLET!"

Her shout caught everyone's attention.

It took her a moment of recognition, but she realized she just said her real name and shook her head, finally trying to speak normally.

"I mean… I'm Miss Disappear! I'm not Violet, I mean what kind of superhero name is Violet?! That's so… unimpressive… isn't it?" She gave an awkward laugh.

Danny wasn't sure how to react, mostly because he was clueless.

Bob knew why she was acting this way and did not like it. So, he walked up between the two teens and looked down at Danny.

"So, I guess Dicker wants you to spend some time with us? Find out how good a Super you are."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"I kind of protect my town all the time, and I saved the world!"

The world doesn't remember his real name, but they do remember him saving the planet.

That's when his ghost sense went off, alerting him.

The Incredibles looked surprised by this.

"Uh… what was that?" Dash asked.

Danny looked around before seeing something behind Mr. Incredible, and his daughter.

"Incoming!"

He used intangibility to go through them both and used a ghost shield that blocked a rocket from hitting Violet.

She saw this and blushed.

_Wow… he's so cool!_

Danny saw a familiar figure in the sky.

"Skulker!"

The evil ghost grinned.

"Greetings, whelp! I knew following you out here would grant me a shot!"

The Incredibles looked baffled by who this is.

"Who's this?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"He's a ghost named Skulker."

"Ghost?" Mr. Incredible was surprised to hear this.

"And he wants to hang my pelt on his wall."

"Eww." Violet and Dash went.

"Which is what I'm going to do now!" Skulker said as he pulled out a bazooka.

However, before he can pull the trigger, an arm wrapped around the cannon and pulled it out of his grasp.

"Don't you dare!" Elasti-girl shouted as she pulled the weapon and sent it flying to her side.

"What?!" Skulker shouted as he lowered down.

That's when Mr. Incredible ran in and threw a punch that sent the evil ghost flying back and hitting the concrete floor on his rear.

"Don't you dare harm my wife!" Mr. Incredible shouted.

Danny looked impressed by this before remembering something. Namely, they were fighting something they weren't prepared for.

"Whoa! Wait up!" Danny got in front of the two adult superheroes with his arms up.

"You took down our villain, we can handle yours." Mr. Incredible said without looking down at Danny as he walked around the boy.

Surprised, Skulker pulled out his specialized binoculars and scanned the Incredibles. His jaw dropped.

"There's no ectoplasmic energy in you. You're _human_?! With _powers_?!" That's when he rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I can keep those children in cages until they mature." He smiled evilly. "You two I can have mounted on my wall."

Mr. Incredible scoffed.

"You can try!"

Mr. Incredible ran to the evil ghost and through a punch.

However, with a thought, Skulker went intangible, causing Mr. Incredible to miss and fall on the floor.

"Ha! Foolish human!" Skulker said as he returned to tangible form. Elasti-girl reach out and wrapped around him, but he went intangible again, causing herself to fall on the floor. "You can't harm me!" As he was about to attack them, something got in his way. His smile dropped. "What?!"

Danny looked surprised. That's when he noticed someone to his left, her arm raised towards Skulker. It was Violet, using her shields to keep Skulker trapped in a bubble.

"Whoa! You create invisible shields?!" Danny asked.

Violet blushed at his being aware of her powers and looked away.

"Yeah… and turn invisible."

"That's awesome!" Danny smiled.

Violet's blush brightened and she smiled.

Skulker tried his best to break out, but to no avail.

"Release me! Do so now and I promise to only lock you in a cage! Refuse and I'll rest all of your pelts on my wall!"

Hearing this did not please Mr. Incredible at all.

"Sweetie… turn the shield off."

Violet did as he ordered. Once Skulker was freed, Mr. Incredible threw a punch that sent the evil hunter into the sky.

"I'll have your heads! Literally!" Skulker shouted.

"No one locks my kids in a cage or hangs their pelts!" Mr. Incredible shouted, his protective father instincts took over.

Skulker shook his head and flew back down. He aimed a blaster from his arm.

"Take this!"

He fired a blast that send a shock to Mr. Incredible, knocking him down.

"No!" Elasti-girl shouted as she reached out for her husband. "Hang on, I'll-"

Once she touched him, the shock hit her too, knocking her down as well.

Danny fired a ghost ray at Skulker, knocking him out of the sky.

"Okay…" Danny looked to Dash. "What's your power?"

"Super speed!" Dash said proudly.

"That should have been obvious…" Danny rolled his eyes at how he didn't spot that. "Okay… I have a plan for when he comes back."

Skulker flew back at them. He saw Danny standing alone as the adult heroes got back up. He landed in front of them.

"Well… I was aiming for _your_ pelts, so I'll deal with those children later." Skulker said with a grin.

"You stay away from my babies!" Elasti-Girl shouted with her hands stretched to be large.

Skulker aimed his blast at the three once again.

That's when Danny smiled.

"Now!"

That's when a shield appeared in front of Skulker, right when he fired. The blast caused a rush of smoke in his face. Skulker yelled in anger as he looked around.

"Who did that?!" Then Violet appeared in front of him, glaring as she held her baby brother in her arms. "I was going to put you in a cage… now you'll join your-"

Skulker didn't have time to finish as something slapped the back of his head.

"Gotcha!" A boy's voice went past him.

"What?!" Skulker looked around. "Who did-" Another slap, this time to his knee. Skulker looked to see nothing there. He was getting annoyed. "Who is doing that?!"

That when he's hit in the back of his knees, making fall on the ground.

That's then the young Dash appeared next to his sister.

"Ha! Dumb ghost!"

Skulker growled in anger.

"I am Skulker! The greatest hunter of two worlds and I will NOT be humiliated by children!"

That's when Danny flew in and grabbed the hunter by the foot.

"You get humiliated by me like every week!" Danny pointed out as he swung Skulker into the air and threw him up.

That's when Danny pulled out something he brought along for emergencies, a Fenton Thermos.

Unfortunately, Skulker saw the kids and aimed his blaster.

"Fry, you little whelps!"

Reacting fast, Violet created a shield that was keeping the blast from harming her as she handed Jack-Jack to Dash, who sped out of the way. Unfortunately, the force kept her from escaping. Reacting fast, Danny handed the Thermos to Elasti-Girl.

"Soup?" She asked.

"Aim at him when you got a shot, take the lid off and hit the green button!"

Violet's shield was wearing down, she was struggling. That's when Danny flew in and grabbed Violet, pulling her out of the way.

"I got you!"

He flew her out of the way. However, the shield went down and Skulker fired another blast in Danny's back. The shock causes him to let go of her and fall to the floor.

"But who's got you?" Skulker mocked.

Danny got back up, but Skulker backhanded him, making Danny hit his head on the floor.

"Hey! Bonehead!"

Elasti-Girl's voice caught his attention. Skulker looked to see her holding a familiar device and about to push the green button.

"Ha! You think an amateur can-"

That's when he found his legs blown off, causing him fall on his stubs. He saw Danny was responsible.

"You say something?" Danny mocked.

Skulker growled in anger as her fired a shoulder rocket that hit Danny, sending him back and knocking him out. Before he could do anything else, Skulker saw the Thermos was activated.

"Oh… poo."

He's too late to get away as the Thermos sucked him in.

Seeing this with shock, it took Elasti-Girl a moment to put the lid back on.

"Wow…" She looked to the Thermos.

"What is that thing?" Mr. Incredible asked as he and his sons also looked to the device.

"Mom! Dad! Dash!" Violet called out, getting attentions.

"What is it, Vi?" Mr. Incredible asked.

Violet was pointing to the knocked-out boy.

"Look!"

They saw someone there wasn't Danny Phantom, but another boy. A boy with a lighter skin tone, a t-shirt, jeans, and black hair.

* * *

**Another update today?**

**So, usually in stories like these Danny is single when he meets a new girl. Here, he's got a girlfriend, so he's clueless to Violet's sudden interest for now.**

**So, Mr. Incredible isn't exactly off to a good start here, upset he didn't get to finally apprehend Bomb Voyage. So, a rivalry is starting up.**

**As for Violet, she's already smitten with our favorite ghost boy.**

**Later we'll get into how the other Incredibles feels about him.**

**Just so you know, Skulker isn't involved with Xerek, he just hunted Danny like he usually does.**

**But... uh oh. They saw him in human form. What now?**


	5. Meet the Parrs

_**Meet the Parrs**_

"Mom! Dad! He's waking up!"

A girl's voice called out.

Danny was stirring awake, he didn't bother to notice how she sounded familiar.

Then his eyes opened and he saw her.

It was that girl, Violet, and she wasn't wearing her mask, or her headband. She was looking down as others were entering the room.

It was the rest of the family, without masks.

Sitting up and looking around, Danny realized he was in a living room. He was resting on a couch. Then he saw the family again.

"Hi…" The mother of the family spoke up. "You okay?"

"Uh… yeah." Danny said as he rubbed his head. "Why are you all not wearing your masks?"

"Well… _you're_ not in disguise anymore." Violet pointed out before she started stuttering. "Not… that you look bad or anything… heh…"

Curious what she means, Danny looked down and saw he was not Danny Phantom right now. He was Danny Fenton.

"Oh no…" Danny face palmed. "This wasn't supposed to happen again. Nobody is supposed to find out I'm Danny Fenton…"

The family only exchanged surprised looked before Helen spoke up.

"We know what you look like, but we don't know your name."

Realizing this, Danny groaned in frustration.

Danny paused a bit. He wasn't sure how explain his situation.

"Danny Fenton?" Violet asked, sounding interested.

"And you go by Danny _Phantom_?" Bob asked, sounding like he's mocking the boy's name.

"I like it!" Violet said, smiling at Danny.

"What did you mean when you said _again?_" Dash asked.

"It's… a long story. Uh, where am I?"

"Our home." Bob said, still looking suspicious toward Danny. "My wife and daughter convinced me to bring you along."

"So, Dicker sent you?" Helen asked.

"Yeah… apparently wants me to work with you guys, to see me work in a group."

"This is ridiculous…" Bob called out. "He's just a kid."

Danny didn't like how this guy talks about him, and neither did the man's family from the looks of it.

"Dad!" Violet shouted. "My brother and I aren't exactly old enough to drive!"

"That's different! You two were raised by Supers and are trained by us, this kid doesn't!"

"I save my city like all the time! I even saved the planet!" Danny called out.

"Yeah… we heard…" Bob said, sounding annoyed.

Helen stepped in, glaring at her husband before looking apologetic to Danny.

"Bob is kind of jealous that you saved the planet." She said.

"Excuse me!_ Bob_?" Her husband said. "You know we can't use our real names!"

"_He_ did." Helen gestured to Danny. "Accidentally, admittedly. So we should at least be hospitable." She looked back at Danny. "We're the Parr family. I'm Helen and you've met our kids, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack."

Danny had a small smile. "The Incredibles real name is the Parrs? Like _normal_?"

Dash looked surprised by this. "Is that why you took the name Mr. Incredible, Dad?"

Bob rolled his eyes. "No. Jack B. Nimble gave me that name when I finished by training."

"So, he's here for us to train him?" Violet asked, sounding somewhat excited.

Bob didn't like this boy, but noticed his wife giving him a silent order to comply.

"Sure…" Bob said in a defeated tone.

Violet and Dash both shouted "YES!"

Danny got up off the couch.

"Uh… okay?"

* * *

"So, this home is a gift by this Winston guy?" Danny asked.

"That's right." Violet said.

After some time, the Parrs gave him a brief tour of their house. Then it was time for lunch. They ordered Chinese and Helen insisted that Danny join them.

"Neat…" Danny said as he put a piece of broccoli in his mouth and chewed. "So, how'd you all get your powers?"

Suddenly, the family went silent. They were looking at him like he just grew another head.

"Seriously?" Dash asked.

"Uh… yeah?" It was still silent. He was now curious and a bit uncomfortable. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"It's the gene. The Super Gene." Helen said. "_All_ supers have them."

"Oh… well, not me." Danny said.

"You weren't born with your powers?" Violet asked.

"No. My parents were building a portal into the Ghost Zone."

"Ghost… Zone?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, it's another world, the one where Skulker came from. Anyway, I checked it out when they were out to see what was wrong. Then I got hit with a blast of ectoplasmic energy that infused into my DNA and gave me the powers of a ghost.

"Heh… lab accident, that's a classic." Bob mused.

"And so, I use my powers to help people, protect them from ghosts." Danny continued. "But things don't always work out. I've been framed, mind controlled and put in compromising positions where people think I'm the bad guy."

"Oh, we've been there." Helen said. "Bob here was sued by a guy who tried to commit suicide."

Danny rose an eyebrow.

"Uh, who would do that? What lawyer would agree to that and why didn't he just try again when nobody was around?" He asked.

"Well, people sued me for when I used my power to stop a train from falling off a bridge because I kind of got them injured in the process." Bob admitted with a hint of saltiness.

The doorbell rang, alerting them.

"I got it!" Dash got up and used his powers to speed up to the door. "Uncle Lucius!"

Danny blinked and looked to Helen and Bob.

"They have an uncle?"

"He's not related. He's just a good family friend." Bob said as he stuffed some broccoli in his mouth.

"Do I smell take out?" Danny heard a man's voice call out. He then saw a tall man of African-American descent walk in. "Well, Bob and Helen. The Missus is having a dinner to impress her bosses, so I figured I'd step out and see how you're all doing."

"Hey, cool." Bob joked.

Lucius made a fake laugh before scowling.

"Ice puns… always funny." He said sarcastically. That's when he took a seat next to Danny, and finally noticed the boy's presence. "And who are _you?_"

Danny blinked before noticing Violet was smiling and nodding. He realized she meant it's okay to say it.

"I'm Danny Phantom."

Lucius just stared at him for a bit.

"I'm sorry… what?"

Danny rolled his eyes and stood up.

"This guy."

Danny morphed in front of him into Danny Phantom, making Lucius jump out of his seat.

"Whoa! Holy moly!" He shouted. "No way!"

It took Lucius a moment before his breathing started slowing to show he's starting to calm down.

"Yeah…" Danny said sheepishly with a hand behind his head. "I probably should've done something simpler, like turning invisible. So, I'm guessing you're a friend of the Incredibles?"

"Yeah." Violet spoke up. "Uncle Lucius is Frozone."

"The ice dude?" Danny asked. He then smiled. "Neat, I based most of my moves when I got my ice powers on footage my dad showed about you."

"Oh… okay." Lucius said before finally taking his seat. "So… you're that ghost kid who made the asteroid go through the planet?"

"Yup." Danny returned to human form and sat back down. "Now Rick Dicker wants the Incredibles to train me."

Lucius looked to Bob and Helen.

"For real?"

"Yes… for real." Bob muttered.

"We can do some training after lunch, if that's alright?" Helen asked. "To figure out your feats." She said to Danny.

"Sure, why not?" Danny asked.

As the kids looked eager to have another younger hero on their side, Bob just grumbled in an annoyed way.

* * *

After eating, the entire family got in their uniforms, along with Danny Phantom flying above and Frozone using his own power to follow along. They arrived in the junkyard outside Metroville, where they've done training before.

Once they made sure the coast was clear, the family came out and their followers arrived.

"Alright then…" Mr. Incredible said. He walked away a bit, making enough distance. Once he did, he turned around. "Okay, Danny. Let's see what you got." He looked to his left and saw a dilapidated bus. He walked over and held it up over his head with both arms. "Let's start with strength." He said.

Danny shrugged and flew to the bus, lifting it up with him as he hovered above Mr. Incredible, with the bus lifted with one hand.

"Whoa…" Violet and Dash said, the former's blush being bright on her face.

Mr. Incredible looked a bit put off, but cleared his throat.

"Okay… impressive." He said, trying to hide a level of jealousy.

"Not really." Danny said as he lowered and put the bus down next to them. "I've read you can apparently lift 60 tons."

"Not to brag…" Mr. Incredible said, sounding a bit braggy. "But I lifted 153 tons at most."

"I figured." Danny said with a smile, not sensing any sense of competitiveness from the older superhero. "My best friend and girlfriend measured my speed and strength, looks like I can lift somewhere in that area. Like 15-30 tons."

As the Incredibles and Frozone listened in, Violet only paused on one word.

That word was girlfriend.

_He has… a girlfriend?_

Her smile dropped and she began to pout a little.

_Of course he has a girlfriend._

"So, what else can you do again?" Mr. Incredible asked.

Danny nodded and aimed a finger at a large pile trash, specifically at the dilapidated car on top.

"Everyone better be prepared in case something falls!" He shouted.

Everyone, save for Violet, looked up to where he was pointing. She was busy looking down, saddened.

Danny fired a ghost ray at the car, breaking a hole in it.

However, the force of it causes the door on the car to come off and begin rolling downhill at the rest of the family and Frozone.

Mr. Incredible saw this and called out.

"Look out!"

Elasti-Girl stretched while holding onto their baby. Dash sped away. Frozone slid.

Violet, however, was still in thought.

Danny saw this.

"Violet!"

Hearing him yell her voice caught her attention as she looked up at him, then to her right to see the door coming in.

Her parents, brother and honorary uncle all saw and were about to make a move.

Then, in that instant, something flew in and carried her before anyone, even the door, could reach her.

Danny's instincts kicked in and he picked her up. Carrying her bridal style, he lowered and let her down after the door came rolling before falling flat on the ground.

The close proximity caused Violet to stare at Danny, who just looked down at where the door almost hit her.

"That was close…" He said. Then he looked to Violet. "You okay?"

"Uh…" She blinked. "Yeah… sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Danny landed, letting her back on her feet.

"Well, you gotta pay attention when someone says be prepared." Danny said, trying to sound friendly while being legitimately concerned for her fate.

Elasti-Girl, after handing her baby to her other son, hugged Violet.

"You okay, sweetie?" She said.

"Y-yeah…" Violet said, her eyes still on Danny.

Danny sighed and turned around. He say Mr. Incredible was staring at his daughter, looking relieved.

"Sorry about that."

"No… it's okay." He said, trying to calm down. "You _did_ warn everyone…" He walked to his daughter and hugged her once his wife finished. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes…" Violet said, her eyes still on Danny.

Danny looked away, a bit concerned Violet wasn't paying attention and could've been harmed.

Once Mr. Incredible was finished, he noticed his daughter was looking at Danny. He also noticed the exact type of look she had. It was the look she used to have for Tony. It wasn't something he wanted to see, especially towards this boy.

"Vi." He whispered. "He just said he has a girlfriend…"

"I know…" Violet said.

Once her father nodded, he went back to continue training with Danny. That's when Violet thought to herself in sadness.

_Doesn't mean I can't like him…_

"Okay!" Mr. Incredible said to Danny. "Let's try the speed test." He looked to his oldest boy. "Dash, you and Danny can have race."

"Yes!" Dash shouted with his arms up.

In that instant, he sped up next to the two, readying like a marathon runner.

"Okay…" Mr. Incredible looked around and saw some houses downhill that he pointed at. "The first there and back wins."

"Alright." Danny said, sounding like this could be fun.

So, he stood next to Dash and got ready as he did.

"Alright. Ready?" Mr. Incredible went. "Go!"

Dash sped up while Danny flew.

In less than a second, Dash came back.

"I win! Yes!" Dash said when he arrived.

Danny came back roughly 3 seconds later.

"Whoa… neat." Danny said, seeing Dash came back.

"I'm faster than Danny Phantom! Ha!" Dash said boastfully as he acted cocky with his arms in the air.

Danny shook his head.

"Great, another Dash who is super humble." Danny joked.

"You know another Dash?" Violet asked.

"Yeah… although your brother is so far more mature. And the other one is _older_ than me."

"How old are you, exactly?" Frozone asked.

"I turned 15 back in April." Danny responded.

"I turned 14 in April!" Violet said, sounding a bit more enthusiastic than usual, though she realized this and calmed down. "Not that… it's a competition or anything. Heh."

Danny smiled and shrugged as he and Dash began talking.

All the while Violet looked away and blushed.

_Why did I say that out loud?_

Helen saw this and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It's okay." She whispered. "I know what it's like to have a crush on someone already taken."

"You do?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. Don't let the fact that your father and I married fool you. We weren't exactly each other's first loves." She pointed to her chest. "My heart was broken many times before. One in particular nearly broke me had I not met your father."

"What was he like?" Violet asked.

Helen looked a bit unsure, but smiled.

"Let's just say, looking at your father now, he wouldn't have been dad material. Still, I get how you're feeling. It's normal. I'm sure it'll be a matter of time before you're okay with it and move on."

Violet sighed and looked to Danny, still feeling attracted to him.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

After their training finished, the Parrs brought Danny back with them. With a spare room, it gave him a place to stay for the night as Helen brought him there.

"You'll be here for now. Breakfast is at 8. You can join us for patrol tomorrow." She said.

"Thank you Mrs. Incredible… or Parr… or… thanks." Danny said, unsure what to call her.

"It's okay, kid." She said. Once the door opened, she moved aside to let Danny in. "Have a good night."

Danny nodded and entered as she left.

He looked to see an old fashioned looking television, a stand with a lamp, and a bed.

He shrugged.

_Got what I need._

Danny walked over to the bed and sat down. As he did, he noticed the window looking out. He smiled.

_This is a pretty neat family. Married couple, three kids, all heroes…_

Although, he started to get a bit sad.

_That was almost-_

He shook his head, getting that thought out of his head.

That's when he heard a knock. He looked up and saw Violet at his doorway.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." He spoke, getting up. "What's wrong?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Oh… nothing." She said with a smile, one that falters as he finished walking and is now in front of her. "Uh…"

"What?" He asked with a smile.

Violet turned invisible. Surprised, Danny looked around.

_Stupid! Why did I do that?!_

"Uh… Violet?" He asked.

She appeared in front of him, startling him a bit.

"Sorry! Sometimes that happens." She said. "I just wanted to say thanks… for… not letting that door hit me."

Danny shook his head.

"It's cool. It was technically my fault, so you don't need to thank me."

"You did warn us. I just wasn't paying attention." Violet said.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." Danny responded.

Violet stood with her shoulders raised and her eyes darting away from his.

_Why?! Why did someone like him have to be a superhero too?! AND with a girlfriend?!_

"Thanks… So, good night." Violet said, stepping back.

"Night." Danny spoke.

"Thanks again for… that… again." She said with a shy grin before leaving.

Danny smirked, clearly clueless about how she's into him. He simply shut the door, thinking she was just being grateful, and decided to get some sleep.

* * *

**New chapter.**

**A few things I took from the Incredibles wiki. That Jack B. Nimble part is canon. Also, Violet's birthday is something from a fansite, but it could be wrong. Still, figured it works.**

**So, what was Danny thinking about before Violet showed up?**

**Also, Violet's crush on Danny isn't going anywhere soon.**


	6. Back to That Night

_**Back to that Night…**_

Violet just laid under her covers, still unable to get her head clear.

_He's so cool… and he's got a girlfriend. Why is the only cute superhero we've ever met who is staying with already taken?! How unfair is that?!_

She sighed and rolled to her side.

"I just need to get over him, fast." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Can't believe Rick would make us look after this kid…"

"Bob… relax."

The married couple of Bob and Helen Parr couldn't agree on their current house guest.

"It's just… a teenager. He's a teenager!"

"So is Violet." She stated. "Besides, I think he's a nice boy."

"Hmph…" Bob muttered again. His arms crossed this time.

Helen groaned before turning her back to her husband.

"Let's just get some sleep… okay?"

"Fine…" Bob said, exasperated and sounding defeated before turning to sleep.

Helen stretched her arm to turn the lamp off on her husband's side.

* * *

Dash was long since asleep.

All he thought was that it was cool that another superhero, one who isn't another person from his parents' days, was their house guest.

He figured maybe he could have someone cool to hang out with. He'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

It's been well over an hour since Violet's clumsy attempts to thank him for saving her. Danny hasn't fallen asleep. He's just been looking up at the ceiling, his thoughts to his current situation.

_I'm miles away from home, with a family of superheroes. Not sure how this is going to work out._

He sighed and sat back up.

"I gotta find some way to get my mind off this."

He transformed and decided to get some air. He phased through the ceiling and flew out into the sky.

* * *

"I gotta admit, 60's looks aside, this is a pretty cool place."

Danny observed the city from the sky. He couldn't help but enjoy how calm it is despite being a home to supervillains.

_My family would love to see this place._

He thoughts this before a rather saddened look appeared on his face.

He sighed and thought back to that night.

* * *

2 months ago.

"Come on! You guys aren't ghosts! What threat could you bring to me?!"

Danny said as he stood his ground and readied as more of these henchmen came and attempted to fight back, but are knocked down with relative ease thanks to Danny's powers.

He blocked their lasers with his shields, blasted their weapons with his own energy beams, and knocked them out with punches he held back.

All to reach the vault door in question.

He readied his fist.

_This is it!_

He used his superior strength and pulled the vault door off the hinges.

What he saw made him look a bit disappointed.

It was a pedestal with something inside a glass case on it.

It was some kind of jewel, as big as a baseball. A light green stone.

Danny took a few steps to get a closer look at the odd gem in question.

"This is what this Xerek dude came for?" He asked, inching his head closer to the glass. "A jewel?"

"Not just_ any_ jewel, my boy…"

A voice he wasn't familiar with spoke up, getting his attention.

Danny quickly looked to his right, seeing the man from the limousine, with his walking cane, standing in place with a smug, clearly unafraid face.

"I'm guessing you're Xerek?" Danny questioned.

"Guilty as charged." Xerek said, raising his arms out like he was presenting himself on stage.

Danny just chuckled to himself.

"Well, this makes things easier for me."

"Don't be so sure, boy…" Xerek said calmly.

Danny shook his head.

"Uh dude… have you even seen what I can do?"

"Of course, I have." Xerek stated, still unafraid and holding the top of his cane with both hands. "That still does not bother me."

"Does this?!"

Danny fired a light blast from his finger, intent to knock the man down.

Instead, to his shock, Xerek bobbed slightly to the left, avoiding the blast complete.

"Not really…" Xerek answered in a blasé attitude.

"Okay… better stop fooling around." Danny said to himself before flying at Xerek, intent on grabbing the man and taking him to Dicker.

Instead, Xerek lifted his cane like a sword and whacked the boy, sending him into the floor.

Danny grunted in pain as he held his hand to his face.

_Wait a minute…_

"Why did that hurt?" He questioned. His ghostly form shouldn't have been harmed by a simple cane. Danny got up and looked to his foe. "How did you do that?!"

Xerek only laughed.

"My boy… I'm not as common as you may think I am." Xerek said.

Danny ignored this and just started firing blasts, but Xerek simply blocked each one by swinging his cane around as if it were a dancing cane.

"How?!" Danny questioned loudly.

Xerek did not answer, only ran to the boy and was able to knock him off his feet with a sweep of his cane. Xerek was about to stab the boy in the chest with it, but Danny phased into the floor.

Xerek did not bother even trying to follow, only looked back, seeing Danny taking the jewel from the case.

Xerek smirked while Danny wasn't looking and adopt a faux-horrified look.

"Oh dear… the ghost boy has the gem I came for…" He said as melodramatic as possible. "I guess I've failed."

Danny rose a brow.

"What exactly was your plan?" Danny questioned.

Xerek kept up his act.

"No point now…" He had a small smirk on his face. "Unless I did… THIS!"

He pulled out a blaster.

Danny reacted fast, firing a blast of ice at the small gun, causing Xerek to drop the weapon.

"Nice try, Dude…"

"Not done yet, punk!"

Xerek pulled out another small laser gun and fired at Danny.

Danny dodged out of the way. Using his powers, he flew upwards and phases through the ceiling.

"Later, old guy!"

Danny flew out of the ship, looking around and seeing the limousine still present.

Smiling, he flew to it, landing nearby.

Dicker opened the door.

"Well?" He asked the young superhero.

Danny handed him the jewel.

"Whatever this Xerek did… it has to do with this piece of ice." Danny said.

Dicker looked to the jewel and rose a brow.

"You didn't find out, did you?"

"Only that he can't do it without that." Danny said, pointing at it to make his point clear.

Dicker just stared for several seconds before shrugging.

"Well… it's something. Now… about Xerek. Mind if you brought him with you?"

"No worries."

Danny turned around and was about to fly out, when something rose from the ship.

To their surprise, it was a jet.

"How did you miss that?!" Dicker questioned.

"I didn't look up!" Danny stated.

The jet turned around, the thrusters in their direction. The heat and burst of air was strong enough to push them back a bit as the jet took off.

It took a few seconds, but both of them blinked before one of them spoke up.

"I'm gonna assume that was Xerek, since I'm guessing you didn't knock him out or anything." Dicker said with mild annoyance.

"Dicker, dude…" Danny said with a dismissive smile as his hand was up. "Relax… he can't do anything without that gem." He stated.

Dicker groaned and shrugged.

"Teenagers…" He muttered. "Fine. But since he got away, your mission isn't over yet." He went back into the limousine. "I'll reach out to you again another time."

Dicker closed the door. With that, the vehicle left, leaving the ghost boy there.

Danny shrugged with a smile.

"Don't know why he's so afraid. Sure, the dude was lucky, but I doubt he'd be that big a deal."

Danny then decided to use his powers to fly off.

However, on his way home, he was unaware at the time someone had returned to Amity Park. She saw him and decided to follow him home.

* * *

With that memory done, Danny clenched a fist.

What happened long after that night made him shiver and feel angry with himself.

"I'm sorry…" He said, knowing the person he apologized to couldn't hear him even if they were both in the same room right now.

* * *

**Been a while.**

**Sorry this took long and was so short compared to what I've been doing lately.**

**Danny had a flashback to the night he met Xerek and it seems he regrets not putting effort into taking him down.**

**Next time will be more of him interacting with the Parr family and Violet's less than subtle attempts to get his attention.**

**If you have an idea of what he can do with them, lemme know.**


	7. Incredible First Day

_**Incredible First Day**_

The Parr family made room for their new guest. Bob was a bit unwelcoming by the look on his face, Helen elbowed him to be polite, Dash and Jack-Jack weren't paying much attention while Violet would moon over him when he's not looking.

Danny just ate the pancakes, feeling a bit out of place. This was a family's breakfast and he's a guest. He isn't with his own family.

His eyes looked to the family, barely noticing Violet was staring at him as she continued eating her breakfast.

It was awkwardly quiet. So quiet, in fact, that the eating of food was the loudest thing.

"So…" Danny spoke up. "What's the plan for today?"

"The plan…" Bob spoke up. "Is to test how good you are when if situations happen. We'll take the Incredible."

"Uh… you know I can fly, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah… but this way we can keep an eye on you." Bob said.

_And so I can keep an eye on you…_ Bob thought.

"Can all 6 of us fit in there?" Dash questioned.

"Yes we can…" Violet said.

Than an idea came to her.

_I could sit next to him…_

A smile came to her face.

Helen cleaned her youngest son's face before an idea struck.

"We could start at that market place. I need to buy some groceries anyway and they have the freshest in town."

"And they get the best ice cream in town, too!" Dash said.

"Okay, fine. We'll go there." Bob said.

"Yes! Ice cream!" Dash cheered.

Violet smiled when she saw how Danny looked okay with this.

_We can share an ice cream? Neat!_

"We're not going to have fun!" Bob said. "This for groceries and to test how he works. After all, the NSA insist on it."

"What do you mean?" Dash asked.

"Supers might be legal now… but there are new laws." Helen started to explain. "Usually, you'd have the to be 18 to operate as a solo superhero, and be licensed by the NSA." She then looked to Danny. "Though there are some exceptions."

"Is that why I'm here?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. He wants us to approve on whether or not you're okay to be a solo hero." Bob answered. "I got a call from him last night."

"The NSA requires at least one agent knowing who you are for safety and security purposes..." Helen said.

"Uh... sorry but I have something called a secret identity and I haven't had a good history with government agents." Danny said, thinking about the Guys in White.

"I can assure you that the NSA is 100% secret identity safe, the only person who would have to know is the agent that is designated to take care of you, Dicker in this case..." Helen said.

"Dicker is the best in the business and he was assigned to me when I first started out..." Bob said.

"But, doesn't your family fight ghosts?" Violet asks. "Isn't that good enough?"

"Not really, Vi." Helen said. "They're not superheroes, not even the powerless kind."

"You don't have anyone you could do a super team with?" Dash asked.

"Well… he'd need to be in a team of at least 2 to be exempt from this." Bob explained before looking to Danny. "You don't have anyone you could team up with?"

"No…" Danny said quietly. "I don't…"

Violet noticed that Danny looked somewhat down at that, but didn't press on.

She didn't want to make him upset on anything.

"Okay… so… whenever everyone's ready…" Helen said as she got up and was going to get everyone's plates.

Danny picked his plate up.

"Uh… I can help, Mrs. Parr." Danny offered.

"That's nice of you, but you're our guest, there's no need." She said, taking his plate.

Danny nodded at that as took the plates.

Bob observed this.

_At least he's got manners._

* * *

Inside the Parr family car, it was awkwardly silent.

As he drove, Bob would move his eyes to his rearview mirror and glare at Danny in case he does something wrong. Helen would elbow him in the arm to make him stop.

Meanwhile, Danny sat in the middle, with Jack-Jack to his left and Violet, who blushing hard, at his right.

Dash, meanwhile, sat the very right of the back seat.

Wanting to mess with his sister, he decided to speak up.

"So… Danny? What's your girlfriend like?"

Violet scowled at him and, since he doesn't know why he was asked, Danny answered him.

''Sam and I have been tight since we were little kids. She's really smart and independent. She's a huge nature lover and an ultra-recyclo vegetarian..." Danny said.

"A what?" Dash asked

"She doesn't eat anything with a face..." Danny said.

"Lame!" Dash went. Violet ribbed him. "OW!"

"Does she know your secret?" Violet asked.

"She was there, along with our other friend, Tucker."

"So… this Sam girl?" Bob asked.

"Oh… she's neat. She's headstrong, but she means well. She listens to a lot of loud music… depressing admittedly… but she likes it. She's also kind of an activist." He said in a rather casual tone.

There was a long pause.

"And… that's it?" Helen asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

Violet and her parents raised a brow at that.

Maybe it is their imagination but the way Danny described this Sam girl, it is almost like he was describing a friend, rather than someone he loves.

Suddenly, the Parrs and Danny heard a police report.

"Attention: theft at Brad's Jewels on Luckey Street... all available units in the area be ready." The radio said.

The Parrs all shared a determined look.

"Looks like grocery shopping will have to wait..." Helen said.

"Aw man, I wanted to get some ice cream..." Dash pouted.

"We'll get some later." Bob said. "Looks like we have some thieves to bust..."

"Wanna help us Danny?" Violet said as she placed her mask on.

Danny nodded.

"Sure, I'm not letting you guys have all the fun..." Danny said as he morphed.

"Good answer..." Bob said as he pressed a button and the car soon turned into the Incredibile.

The car sped up and reached the jewelry store, which had a car driving off.

"Must be them." Helen, now Elasti-Girl, said as she pointed to the car with no license plate.

"Must be." Mr. Incredible said as he drove after them. "Okay! Here's the plan! Once we catch up to them, I'll jump out and grab the car from behind." He looked back. "Violet, you- wait… where's Danny?"

Violet finally looked to her right and found, to her surprise, Danny was gone.

"I… don't know…"

"Look!" Elasti-Girl pointed ahead.

Once Mr. Incredible looked, he saw the car lifted up into the air by Danny Phantom.

"Got 'em!" He said.

Mr. Incredible hit the brakes and frowned as the rest of the Incredibles looked happy, especially Violet.

"So cool…" She said with a big smile.

"I can't believe he did that…" Mr. Incredible muttered.

"What's wrong? He caught them." Elasti-Girl pointed out.

"Without even hearing my plan!" He shouted.

"He just got here and doesn't know that, give him some slack." She responded.

Bob groaned.

* * *

After they managed to apprehend the thieves, more crimes happened.

They had to stop a joy rider, rescue a family from a car crash and saved a dog from being hit by a car.

"Wow, I almost forgot how bad non-ghost dangers can be..." Danny said to the Incredibles.

"I guess you're not used to dealing with something that can't fly or go through walls?" Violet asked.

"No, my only real human villains are some government agents who hate ghosts and a ringleader who used magic." Danny said.

"Magic… ugh…" Bob said.

Danny heard that as he kept driving.

"I'm guessing you've had bad experience?" Danny asked.

"You'd guess right." Helen said, knowing Bob had to deal with magic in the past.

KABOOM.

The car braked.

"It came from up on that building!" Helen pointed.

Bob drove the car as fast they could, getting closer and closer.

Bob and Helen looked up and saw who the villain was.

A large, muscular looking grey man with an anchor on his back.

"ANCHORMAN!" Mr. Incredible yelled.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"A news anchor named Don Wheeler who, after getting lost at sea, turned into a hulking supervillain with an anchor as his weapon." Helen said.

Danny just stared at her, looking incredulous at that.

"That's… kind of on the nose, isn't it?" He asked.

"Like Danny _Fenton_ being Danny _Phantom?_" Bob reminded him.

"Point but it's not like my superhero name is "_High Schooler who wants to be an Astronaut_" or something like that." Danny responded.

The Incredibile parked at the building's front and everyone got out.

Anchorman jumped off the 5 story building and confronted the family.

"Incredibles! Perfect! Just the family I want to destroy!" He said.

"Let's go!" Elasti-Girl said as she and her eldest kids went to confront the villain.

Just as Danny was about to go, Mr. Incredible held his hand out.

"Stay here... look after Jack-Jack." Mr. Incredible ordered.

"What?" Danny said in disbelief.

"You aren't approved yet..." He said.

"But I have flight and can go through walls..." Danny argued.

"Don't argue..." Mr. I yelled before he left to go join his family in battle.

All the while, Danny looked insulted.

"I cannot believe they are expecting me to be on the sidelines..." Danny muttered before a thought hit him. "Huh… this must be how Sam and Tucker felt when- Actually, no… _I'm_ the one with powers."

Mr. Incredible ran towards Anchorman, intent to knock him down.

"I got this!" He shouted.

Anchorman reacted by swinging his anchor, causing the older superhero to stop and grab the weapon before it could hit him.

"I didn't break out of prison just to not fight you!" Anchorman said.

"Too bad you're going back!" He said. "Honey!"

"On it!" Elasti-Girl said as she wrapped her arms around their large foe.

That made Anchorman lose his balance while Mr. Incredible managed to land a hit.

"Finally..." Mr. Incredible said.

With Danny

While The Incredibles fought the bad guy, Danny found himself babysitting little Jack-Jack and since there was no one else around to complaint to, he settled for talking to the infant.

"I mean… I could've handled Redundant-Man here easily… right, Jack-Jack?" Danny asked the baby in the car.

"NYAH!" Jack-Jack went.

Danny smiled and shook his head.

"I'm discussing things with a baby… wow."

"HI-YA!"

Danny then saw Violent use her force field to protect herself and then send her invisible shield as a sort of attack to knock Anchorman off balance.

Danny found himself smiling.

"Your big sister is pretty good..." He admitted to the infant who gurgled in response.

He saw her create a bubble to protect herself from the anchor and saw her smile.

Danny smiled before shaking his head.

_What am I doing? I have a girlfriend…_ He thought.

"Shame I can't be in two pla-" Danny's eyes widened and groaned. "Oh… duh!"

As Dash used his superior speed to hit Anchorman in the back of the head repeatedly, the villains swung his weapon around.

Before Elasti-Girl or Mr. Incredible could react, Anchorman then threw his anchor at them.

He missed them until they saw where it was going.

Violet saw it coming towards her.

"AHHH!" Violet screamed as she saw it coming towards her.

"VI!" The parents yelled.

"Whoa!" Violet shouted as she tried to set a force field but it was too late.

However, Violet suddenly vanished, just as it hit her.

"Is she alright?" Helen asked, worried.

"I...I don't know..." Bob said, just as worried as his daughter was missing. "Where is Violet?"

She then reappeared, unharmed and in the arms of Danny Phantom.

"Huh?" Violet said until she realized the situation.

"You okay?" He asked.

Violet blushed when she realized that she was in his arms and that he probably just saved her life.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright..." She said in a shy voice.

Danny let her go, not seeing her blush.

"Good…"

Mr. Incredible quickly approached Danny, looking angry.

"I told you to look after Jack-Jack!"

"I _am!_" Danny said, pointing to the Incredibile.

Mr. Incredible turned his head and, to his shock, is another Danny, waving at them.

"I'm a duplicate!" The other Danny said as he gave Jack-Jack his bottle.

Both Violet and Mr. Incredible gawked at the real Danny.

"Yeah… should've mentioned that was one of my powers…"

Anchorman blinked when he saw the other superhero present.

"Who is this? Your daughter's new boyfriend?"

"_NO!_" Father and daughter shouted.

One angered, the other bashful of that line.

"I got this…" Danny said.

He sent a ghost ray at the villain, who barely manages to dodge it.

"You missed!" Anchorman shouted.

However, before he could even try and attack again, Danny fired a blast of ice at Anchorman's feet, trapping him in place.

"Not _that time!_" Danny said.

"What?!" Anchorman went.

Dash saw this

"Just like Frozone..." The kid said.

"You punk!" Anchorman shouted.

As he broke out, Anchorman saw Danny coming at him with a fist ready.

"I got this!" Danny said as he threw a punch.

Since Anchorman is not a ghost, he held back, but not too much.

_**POW!**_

Danny knocked Anchorman out, the villain now laid on the ground with a pained look.

"Ow..." He muttered before losing consciousness.

The Incredibles stared at this.

That was probably the quickest time it took to defeat the anchor theme villain'

"Cool…" Violet said, looking a bit in awe.

"Lucky shot…" Bob muttered.

* * *

The police carry the unconscious Anchorman into the back of a police truck.

As Danny observed this, Violet approached him, her hands behind her back and looking a bit bashful.

"Thanks… again…" She said.

Danny smiled and shrugged.

"Not a problem."

After the authorities arrived to take Anchorman away, Mr. Incredible saw Danny and Violet talking.

He did not approve of this.

He was about to reach when his wife put a hand on his chest.

"He saved our daughter's life, dear..." Elasti-girl reminded.

Bob sighed as he knew that it was true.

"He did…"

He took a breath and walked towards the two teens.

Danny and Violet were still talking.

"So, I was wondering. Do you go on patrol with your friends too?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking of going for a flight later." Danny said.

"Cool… can I come along?" Violet asked, sound a bit excited.

"Uh… sure?" Danny said. "Might need your parents' permission though."

Violet sighed in disappointment when they noticed her father arrived.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Thank you, for saving my daughter..." Bob said in a reluctant, albeit, sincere tone to Danny.

Danny just smiled.

"You're welcome..." He said.

"That was so cool how you knocked him out like that!" Dash said.

"Uh… not a problem." Danny said sheepishly.

"So, how strong are you exactly?" Bob couldn't help but ask.

"I dunno...pretty strong, I guess..." He said with a shrug.

"What was your top strength feat again?"

"I once lifted up a bus filled with kids..." Danny said.

"I mean hitting strength." Bob said.

"I… don't know." Danny said. "I can tear solid metal, but that's all I know."

Bob raised a brow at that.

"I see."

"What do you have in mind?" Helen asked.

"I think we should probably test this out..." Bob said.

"Test it out?" Danny questioned.

* * *

They were back in the same junkyard as yesterday.

This time the family was at a distance to ensure the same incident did not happen.

Helen, carrying her baby, groaned.

"I was afraid of this…" She said.

"Afraid of what, Mom?" Violet asked.

"Your father is getting overcompetitive with the new guy around…" She said, looking disapproving of this.

"Dad's overcompetitive?" Dash asked.

"So, he's testing how strong Danny is." Helen said.

Meanwhile, between Mr. Incredible and Danny Phantom.

"So… what do you have in mind?" Danny asked.

"I want to see how tough you are. We're going to spar." He said flatly.

Danny did a double take.

"Uh… what?" He asked.

"You heard me. No flying, no intangibility, or those ghost lasers of yours." Bob said.

"Uh… okay? Why?" Danny asked.

"Want to see how strong you are… now come on!" Bob demanded.

''Uh...alright..." Danny said.

Just then, Mr. Incredible charged forward with his fist raised, Danny managed to dodge his swings.

This continued for a while and Danny began to notice that as strong as this guy is, speed really isn't his forte, so he settled for dodging.

"Fight back!" Mr. Incredible shouted.

"Are we done yet?" Danny asked.

"No!"

"Oh, come on…" Danny said with a sigh.

Finally, he caught one of Mr. Incredible's fists.

"That's it!" Bob shouted.

Helen shook her head in annoyance.

"Violet, let's hope any boy you bring home some day doesn't have to go through with this…" Helen said.

She loves her husband but sometimes he can be a real pain.

Meanwhile, Violet was watching with interest, but not for the reason she probably should.

Dash knew why, she was blushing hard.

"Wow… I hope I'm not like that when I go through puberty…" He said out loud.

This got her attention, and not in a good way.

"Shut up, Dash!"

'Back to Danny and Mr. Incredible, the two had begun exchanging blows in between dodging or blocking each other's' attacks.

Mr. Incredible got into a hand-to-hand struggle with the younger superhero before Danny used his smaller size to swing him over his head. The sudden swinging caused Danny to fall to the ground.

Mr. Incredible landed on his feet, though clearly tired out.

Bob, out of breath, buckled his knees.

"Okay… I think that's good for now…" He said.

"Finally…" Danny said, getting up from the ground.

Helen shook her head as the two walked up to them, towards the car.

As Danny went in with the kids, Helen shook her head at her husband.

"Really, Bob?" Helen asked.

"I'm just… testing the kid's strength, is all." He said.

"_Sure_, keep using that excuse…" She said as went to her side of the car.

Bob shook his head, unsure if he actually believed that himself.

* * *

Later that night, as the parents were getting ready for bed, Violet knocked on their door.

"Yes?" Bob went.

It was Violet who opened up.

"Hey… guys… so… I was wondering-"

"No." Bob said flatly.

Violet froze up before groaning and rolling her eyes.

"You didn't even let me say what it is."

"No, you cannot go with Danny late at night. We know all about his nightly adventures." Bob said.

"I'm with your father on this one, Vi. One: He has a girlfriend. Two: He may not be a member of this family, but you are." Her mother said.

Violet groaned.

She closed the door and walked away, pouting. However, once she was far enough from her parents, she smiled mischievously.

In his bedroom, once it was lights out, Danny got out of bed and morphed.

"Okay… I guess it's time to get some air." He said. That's when he heard a light knock. "Yes?"

It was Violet, in her suit with mask on. She came walking in, closing the door.

"They said yes, as long as we're back before midnight." Violet said.

Danny smiled.

"Okay… I guess it's okay then." Danny offered his hand. Violet just stared at it. "Well? Unless you can fly to?"

"No… I can't." She said, slowly taking the hand.

Despite the gloves, she turned red at the touch, not that Danny noticed.

"Okay… here we go…" He said he turned the both of them intangible and flew through the walls.

* * *

**Special thanks to Flower princess11 on some parts.**

**Yeah... FINALLY, right? It's just so much stuff, namely pairing Danny off with other girls, that it got in my way.**

**Also, referencing Brad Bird and the late Bud Luckey at certain parts.**

**Anchorman is a villain from the Lego game that Pixar co-created.**

**Anyway, please a review.**

**Invader Johnny: We'll learn what that price was at some point...**

**Guest: Good suggestion.**

**Luiz4200: Planning that one at some point.**

**Jebest4781: You'll have to wait and see.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: All this and more... soon-ish.**

**Dreams Come True 996: You'll notice Danny describes Sam as a friend more than a girlfriend.**

**MeteorElDrago: Sorry for the 8 month wait there...**

**Guest (2): And... back again for more than half a year.**

**GhostRider00: I'll try to.**

**Demonic Mello: Maybe not them.**

**Starlord Master: Yup.**


End file.
